narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi Shuzoko
Hitomi Shuzoko is an OC for the Naruto franchise. She is presently a Chunin-level Kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of team Anko. She is the younger cousin of Tenten. THIS OC HAS BEEN MOVED AND RENAMED, DO NO READ! Debut Movie: Naruto 6: Road to ninja Naruto the movie: Ninja clash in the land of snow Appears in: Anime, manga, game and movie Voice Actors: English: Shanelle Gray Japanese: Yuko Miyamura Birthdate: December 29th Gender: Female Age: Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-16 Kekkei Genkai: Magnet release Blood type: A Classification: Chuunin Affilication: Konohagakure Team: Team Anko (team 14) Rank: Part I: Genin Part II: Chuunin Academy grad.age: N/A Chuunin prom.age: N/A Family: Hatoru Shuzoko (grandfather) Sano Shuzoko (grandmother) Tomoe Shuzoko (Aunt) Tohru Shuzoko (Uncle) Kokuro Shuzoko (cousin) Akuno Shuzoko (father) Miyo Shuzoko (mother) Hikyuu Shuzoko (brother) Fuzei Shuzoko (Brother) Tetsu Shuzoko (brother) Batsu Shuzoko (brother) Shitomi Shuzoko (sister) Tenten Shuzoko (cousin) Theme Song: Shake it by Metro Station (Disney) Akuna Matata Streets of Gold Background Hitomi's mother was killed in the Kyuubi assault when she was an infant. Hitomi and Shitomi originally had a third sister (triplets) named Kitomi but she died in childbirth. Hitomi and Shitomi also suffered from the childbirth, Shitomi's legs paralized and Hitomi having no sight in her left eye and can't hear out of her left ear. Due to their disabilites, the twins almost didn't become ninja. She grew up with her father and siblings. She became friends with Chihiro Hyuuga, Sumi Bento, Sawaii Hitomi, Ny-Lee Yamanaka and Retesa Akimichi at age six. She meets Hakuro Hyuuga (Chihiro's brother) a year later. She didn't study hard and only just managed to pass the Academy. She was placed in a team with Hakuro Hyuuga and Susano Gyoko, and their sensei was Anko Mitarashi. Their team was known as a Team Anko. Personality Hitomi has a strong sense of Justice and kindness. She cares deeply for her friends and team mates. She loves a good prank but offen gets a good beating from it. She hates studying and is very aloof. She is also very crass. She is also sadistic and very, very cheeky towards her superiors. She is almost uncontrolable when angry. Appearance Hitomi has fair skin and brown eyes, even her blind eye. Her chocolate brown hair is very short and shaggy. She wears a sleeveless blue V necked top over a black t-shirt. She wears fish nets on her arms. Around her stomach is a purple band (like from a kimono). She has pink shorts and simple dark blue ninja sandals. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. She has no chest. Because of many features of hers, she is mistaken for a boy on many occasions. During the time skip, she wears a black tank top and black shorts (no shoes). In Shippuden, She wears a black tank top and trousers under a white and yellow baggy top. Around her neck is a collar that resembles the collar of a high neck. At the tip of the collar is a tiny kunai. She wears two belts, a dark blue one and a light blue one. They cross and carry tiny kunai inside of them. She wears a ninja pack on her right leg, her forehead protector stays in the same place and wears the same ninja shoes. She has fingerless dark green gloves and has a large ninja scrowl around her waist. Abilities Taijutsu Hitomi's strong point is her Taijutsu. She admires team Guy and trained her Taijutsu hard. It gives her good offence and defence. She trains her Taijutsu in the Shuzoko Dojo during the time skip. Summoning The Shuzoko clan is also known as the Panda clan, because every member can summon a large panda. Inside each panda in the spirit of a clan/family member that tells the panda what to do. Hitomi's panda PonPon-kun is exemptionnaly fat and large, lazy and almost useless in battle. The spirit inside of him is Kitomi but since she died as a baby she couldn't tell him what to do. The jutsu signs used to summon a panda are: monkey-rabbit-rat-dog-panda (both index fingers and tumbs touching, made to resemble panda ears) Bukijutsu Like all her family Hitomi is a weapon-user, specialising in all range. She carries multiple scrolls which are her pride. Her favorite attack is Twin Rising Dragons. She perfections her Bukijutsu with the help of Hikyuu. Part 1 Hitomi wasn't a great student. She and Sumi prefered making funny comments in the lessens. None the less, they passed. Hitomi disliked Sakura Haruno and hated Sasuke Uchiha. Hitomi and her team also took the Chuunin exam with the other rookies. She won against Chihiro in the first round. Altough, she lost in the second round against Sumi. During the Sasuke retreival, she aided Kiba and Kankuro, and gained the trust of the two Ninja. She got badly injured and was full of shame, so, wither her siblings, she leaves to the Shuzoko Dojo for hard training. During the timeskip. Hitomi trains her jutsu and Kekkei Genkai. She gets stronger and more confident. She trains PonPon-kun a lot but nothing changes, he still stays useless. Part 2 The Shuzoko siblings return to Konoha and Hitomi is reunited with her team and sensei. They went on multiple missons and helped protect Konoha and were involved in the Fourth Great War. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Hitomi and her team appear in the movie Road to Ninja. She becomes very clumsy and less caring. She is covered in cuts and bruises due to her weapons. Her hair is long, her clothes stay the same, altough very tattered. Quotes To Batsu: "You may be selfish, but I can see a good person inside of you" To Mena: "I can't stand whiny crybabies!" To and Kankuro: Two lil' boys can't fight by themselves!" To retreival squad: "Why should we go after 'im? He doesn't give a rat's arse about any of us- so why should we care about him? He wouldn't for us." To Herself: "Oh, you gloat all you want, Sakura. You wait, Tenten-Niisan will beat you someday." Trivia *The Shuzoko clan was once called the Panda tribe. Hitomi's friends and family call her "Panda-Panda" as a nickname. *According to the databook(s): *Her hobby is Yaoi manga reading *Hitomi wants to have a rematch with Sumi, and also Ny-Lee *Her favorite food is Sesame Dumplings and Chinese cooking, but hates pickled plums *Hitomi has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 2 S-rank *Her report card from the Academy: Ninjutsu: D Taijutsu: A Genjutsu: B- Cooperation: B Postivity: A Classroom Atitude: C *Hitomi is also a character in the Naruto Shippuuden spin-off series, Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth. She, like Tenten, isn't quite as Crazy as the others and usually says "What is this Besreck?!" Category:DRAFT